starpathfandomcom-20200214-history
Divinity Creed
Divinity Creed is a religious organization which formed during the Sol Unification. Their fanatical militants are infamous throughout the southern and eastern quadrants for their racism towards non-Humans and their absolute hatred towards anything and everything related to Sol. History In response to the SSGs ban on religion, several armed resistance groups were quickly formed on Terra, Luna, Mars and even on Phobos. The Divinity Creed was formed by Arch-Zealot Henry Izvan, a businessman hailing from a long line of hardcore christians. With help of several other like-minded individuals the Divinity Creed was formed to protect the interest of Christianity, Islam, Judaism, Buddhism, Hinduism and other large religions. With their base of operations on Mars, God's Refuge, the Divinity Creed went from aggressive protesters to armed terrorists when they used their flagship, God's Wrath, to "punish the unfaithful" by bombing a civilian spacestation which doubled as a link to the UGC. As the SDF pushed back the extremist threats one group at time, they eventually clashed with the Divinity Creed on Mars with the final battle taking place right outside God's Refuge. Following a humiliating defeat which left Izvan and many other Creed leaders dead, young Zealots Hazadok, Roth and Koronov managed to flee the Sol system using their flagship. After travelling for weeks and living off of rations the Creed survivors eventually settled down on a isolated desert world later named God's Gift. Using their flagship as shelter, more survivors from the group eventually arrived. With a growing population and a broken chain of command Widon Hazadok eventually stepped up to assume the role of Arch-Zealot, shifting the focus from spiritual leader to military commander. With the support from Stanislav Koronov and Hector Roth, alongside most of the militants, Hazadok slowly began to rebuild the Creed while also turning it into something Izvan never could have dreamed of. At the same time his right and left hand men conducted stealthy raids to seize new resources for the cause. Eventually the UGC declared the eastern quadrant as a unsafe zone with Creed patrols having killed non-human traders and travellers. Skip ahead a few years and the Creed have spread out across, according to the SSOID, at least eight or nine different planets in the eastern fringes. Organization The organization of the Divinity Creed is divided into three parts or arms, with each arm handling different aspects and topics. Ultimately all arms serve under the Lord's Circle and the Arch-Zealot. Civilian Arm Responsible for civilian affairs such as education, infrastructure, etc. the civilian arm consists of non-military and non-spiritual officials and workers ranging from foremen to the chief of the treasury. Military Arm The military arm is the largest cog in the machine which forms the Divinity Creed. With mandatory military service starting at age ten, the modern Creed soldier has gone a long way from the original militants. Rejecting cybernetical enhancements as "tools of the weak" Creed children are taught many different forms of martial arts to give them physical prowess over enhanced opponents. In the rare event that a child is too weak to survive the military they're taken away and killed so that the military arm can maintain a strong baseline. After completing combat school at the age of fifteen the apprentices are free to work within the civilian arm, enlist with the military arm to become a Crusader or seek enlightenment with the spiritual arm. Ranks of the Military Arm These are the following ranks which can be attained within the military arm. Promotions are earned for slaying enemies of the Creed. Crusader/Cavalier Crusaders function as the backbone of the Creed's military and are essentially grunts. They are equipped with moderately strong armor with focused protection around the torso, head, shoulders, groin and thighs. In battle they carry laser rifles, laser pistols and shortswords with energy blades. Alternate equipment includes laser SMGs and shotguns. There are also some Crusaders who focus on melee combat primarily, these rush into battle with longswords, maces and shields just like ancient terran knights of the Medieval era. Cavaliers are mounted Crusaders, a concept developed by Stanislav Koronov during the early days of the Creed post-Unification. Wearing lighter armor than their non-mounted counterparts the Cavaliers ride hoverbikes into battle and carry long plasma-tipped lances capable of penetrating most types of shields and armor. Aside from being effective against light infantry and unprotected vehicles (including APCs and tanks), Cavaliers also deal alot of damage towards enemy morale with their religious chants echoing across the battlefield alongside the sound of their hoverbikes. Secondary equipment includes a laser pistol and a shortsword. Alternate equipment includes a sword and a shield. Knight/Lancer Specialist infantry who are heavily indoctrinated, Knights will not only kill their opponents in the most gruesome way possible but they will also laugh while doing it. These hardcore believers were heavier armor and carry much more lethal weaponry such as flamethrowers, laser repeaters, rocket- and grenade launchers. They double as officers who keep the Crusaders in line, inspiring their men with their brutal theatrics of war. Lancers work much like the standard Knight, however they are mounted infantry who use heavier hoverbikes which come equipped with many different nose-mounted guns. Squire Apprentices to Zealots, Squires can be compared to low-ranking officers. Squires and Knights share the same spot in Creed hierarchy however both fill different roles. While Knights order and keep the Crusaders in line, Squires command them and lead by example. Zealot The highest rank a Creed soldier can bear, the Zealots answer only to the Arch-Zealot and functions as his eyes, ears and hands. They lead from the front and are often surrounded by a never-ending tide of loyal Knights and Crusaders. Zealots wear heavy armor covered in religious ornaments and trophies from past vcitories. No Zealot is like the other and they all wage war in different ways. Special Units of the Military Arm Roth's Raiders Accepting only the best, Roth's Raiders consist of only the most hardcore and dedicated crusaders and knights. Trials for the unit come in the form of one-on-one duels to the death where the victor is granted a position within the unit after swearing an oath with the blood of his dead opponent. God's Fist An elite unit of Creed knights, the God's Fist serve as the personal guard of both the Lord's Circle and the Arch-Zealot himself. Spiritual Arm The spiritual arm is responsible for educating the population and spreading the word of God. Titles such as 'priest', 'rabbi' and 'imam' are now obsolete relics of the past as all of God's children stand united against the Sol dictatorship. Ranks of the Spiritual Arm Apostles Apostles are teachers of faith, war and science. They educate the children, soldiers and workers of the Divinity Creed and ensure that all citizens of the Creed follow the enlightened path. Missionaries Missionaries are wandering messengers who spread the word of the Creed. While they're often accompanied by a small detachment of crusaders and a knight the missionaries spread the word of God through dialogue rather than force. It is not uncommon for missionaries to visit Human colonies in the outer systems, recruiting entire communities through preaching and through the sharing of technology. Overseer Overseers observe, organize and maintain the spiritual arm. It is a tedious task as the Creed grows for each passing day however most, if not all, overseers considers it worth their time to serve God by guiding his herd on the righteous path. Lord's Circle The Lord's Circle is the government of the Divinity Creed. They handle and organize all arms of the Creed and are only surpassed by the Arch-Zealot himself in the hierarchy. The Arch-Zealot A messenger who speaks directly with God himself, the Arch-Zealot is the leader of the Divinity Creed. His words have the same power as God himself and the Lord's Circle follow his every directive as they command the three arms. Culture Divinity Creed culture is centered around the Enlightened Path. The Enlightened Path represents all faiths, it represents the will to reclaim what was once stolen and it also represents the word of God. No matter the status or occupation all within the Creed follow this path. Because of military conscription at an early age Creed culture is also lined with military discipline, routines and religious zeal. Equipment Vehicles Apostle Hovertank Used by Creed groundforces the Apostle hovertank is crewed by three specially trained crusaders. It is armed with a heavy plasma cannon and laser repeaters, as well as missiles. The Apostle is primarily used in ground assault campaigns to support infantry forces against enemy armored vehicles or used to spearhead assaults. Goliath Walker Operated by a two-man crew the Goliath is a bipedal tank capable of traversing rough terrain with ease. The armored chassis keeps the crew safe and the multitude of plasma cannons, laser repeaters and missile batteries allows it to engage both groundbased and airborne targets with great effect. Goliaths have seen wide use alongside infantry forces operating in urban theaters. While the length makes it an easy target the Goliath's weapons are increasingly effective supporting crusaders and knights in the tight spaces of a city. Preacher Walker With a three-man crew and a turret capable of rotating 360 degress the Preacher fills a niche role inbetween the Goliath and Idris walkers as a armored artillery walker that doubles as a tank. Preachers are often deployed alongside Goliaths, targeting bunkers and other heavy vehicles. Idris Heavy Walker With six legs and a crew of twelve the Idris is a walking fortress used to obliterate enemy positions with its massive arsenal of weapons. While relatively clumsy and slow the Idris does nonetheless pose a serious threat to both infantry, armored vehicles and aircraft. Each gunner can engage a target independently of one another, allowing the Idris to lay down heavy fire in most directions. Omen Dropship Compact dropship used to ferry crusaders and knights to and from the battlefield. Its weapons are primarily used against airborne/spaceborne targets however in some cases they're also used to lay waste to enemy positions prior to deploying its armed passengers. Prophet Gunship Essentially a flying tank the Prophet Gunship is armed to the teeth making it a favored choice for clearing out enemy fortifications when no walkers or carried heavy weapons are available. The Prophet is crewed by three (pilot, co-pilot and gunner) but can also carry additional twelve soldiers onboard within its transport compartment. Saint Heavy Transport Heavy transport ship used to carry vehicles, cargo or larger infantry forces to the ground. Laser batteries placed around the hull allows the Saint to target and engage infantry on the ground and aircraft above. The enormous cargo hold can carry an entire assault force without the need to deploy in waves, allowing Creed commanders to attack fullforce right away. Saints were used to great effect during the occuppation of Novithus and the destruction of the Sawark monastery. Gabriel Carryall Used to ferry Idris and Preacher walkers, the Gabriel-class carryall is also used to transport larger pieces of cargo and equipment that cannot fit inside a Saint Heavy Transport. The Gabriel Carryalls sport one single turret underneath its cockpit and one gimball turret on each wing, these turrets are used to supress enemy ground forces when the transport is dropping off walkers into combat zones. Media Creed Angel Battlecruiser.jpg|Angel-class Battlecruiser Creed Golem Cruiser.jpg|Golem-class Cruiser Creed Templar Battleship.jpg|Templar-class Battleship Creed Zealot-class Battleship.jpg|Zealot-class Battleship Creed Testimony Battlecruiser.jpg|Testimony-class Battlecruiser Creed Lancier Battlecruiser.jpg|Lancier-class Battlecruiser. Creed Amerius Destroyer.jpg|Amerius-class Destroyer. Creed Missionary Frigate.jpg|Missionary-class Frigate Creed Vindicator Frigate.jpg|Vindicator-class Frigate Creed Chariot Corvette.jpg|Chariot-class Corvette Creed Knight-class Hangar Cruiser.jpg|Knight-class Hangar Cruiser Creed Sultan Shuttle.jpg|Sultan Shuttle Creed Saint-class Heavy Transport Side.jpg|Saint Heavy Transport, sideview. Creed Saint-class Heavy Transport.jpg|Saint Heavy Transport Creed Gabriel-class Carryall.jpg|Gabriel Carryall Creed Prophet-class Gunship.jpg|Prophet Gunship Creed Omen-class Dropship.jpg|Omen Dropship Creed Idris Walker.jpg|Idris Walker Creed Preacher Walker.jpg|Preacher Walker Creed Goliath Walker.jpg|Goliath Walker Creed Apostle Hovertank.jpg|Apostle Hovertank Creed Zealot.png|Creed Zealot Creed Knight.png|Creed Knight, Heavy Weapons Creed Knight Alt.png|Creed Knight, CQB Creed Assassin.png|Creed Assassin Creed Crusader Melee.png|Melee Crusader Creed Crusader.png|Creed Crusader Category:Factions